heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-12-22 Ho, Ho, Robberies
The holidays. Such a busy time of year, especially in the larger cities as people rush to do last minute shopping and get together for pre-Christmas gatherings. Tonight is no exception as the good people of Metropolis are doing all that and probably more. However, not all the activities are full of Christmas joy and carried out by people who can be considered good as the past week has pointed out as a reminder to the fact. While the Salvation Army has been working their backsides off with their annual donation drive - Santas, red kettles, ringing bells and ho-ho-ho's - a group of thugs has decided that they should help themselves to the funds that have been collected; while the numbers of the thieves are unknown there seem to be enough to hit several sites a night all at the same time, the guilty parties talented enough to escape arrest and keep from being noticed between jobs. At first it was annoying but things quickly escalated to down-right bad, prompting the people who head the Metropolis chapter to ask the JLA for help. A few of the team's members have been asked to take care of it, one of them being Black Canary who is in costume and perched several stories up, her 'costume' helping her blend into the shadows that cover the ledge she picked to perch upon. "Alright, guys," she calls out over the comms. "I'm in position. You see anything?" Green Arrow is on a roof top opposite Canary looking down the street in the opposite direction. "Does rapant over consumerism count? Think a few more of these folks could actually put a dollar in the kettles rather than walk by without even making eye contact." He has a small pair of binoculars to his eyes as he scans the crowds below. His bow is slung over this shoulder, and he has one foot up on the ledge as he watches. Holiday Cheer is something that many people have in varying levels. Some folks Humbug it quite well while others... like Heather, seem to ooze the cheer from their very pores. With something like ninety pounds of stuff in bags, Heather has just paid and is heading out the front doors where she pauses to reach into her pocket and pull out a hundred dollar bill. She loves giving to folks, and she reaches to stuff this into the red kettle with a grin, "Happy Holidays." she remarks to the bell ringer. "Also, it's chilly out here. Let me grab you a cup of cocoa and bring it back here for you." That said, she turns to find a vendor someplace, likely a Starbucks kiosk or whatnot. Superman is in flight far above his JLA compatriots, but his sight is at street level. He speaks quietly over his comm, "For some of these people Arrow, it's the best they do all year. Given how things are going lately, I feel better seeing them out and shopping." he makes a note of Heather's donation and kindness, "There's some people who still get what the season's about, though." "Don't be a party pooper, Arrow," comes a softly voiced, playfully worded response from the birdie, Canary barely able to keep from laughing at the same time. "And what Superman said. Don't begrudge people's shopping this time of year. They're trying to bring some happiness to others." Yes, it's all horribly overly-marketed and the spirit has been forgotten by many, but there are some people who have their hearts in the season, like Heather. While the trio of JLA'ers are keeping an eye on things and Heather's making good on her random act of kindness a knot of three men dressed as elves start to wind their way down the sidewalk, staggering as if drunk. Not too clean and singing carols at the top of their lungs, they're given a wide berth by those who walk past as they do not want to get close to them. The Santa, who is smiling thanks to Heather, just continues to ring his bell and thanking those who are willing to share their good fortune with those who do not have. "You sure you're from space, Supes? You sound just like a figurehead for the corporations?" Green Arrow says over the comm, but the tone in his voice is just teasing at the Boy in Blue. "Still, do you really need to push and run over folks for that newest game consol?" He cannot see Heather as she is below him and the angle isn't right. "Alright, I see three elves that apparently had a bit too much Christmas cheer. Been hitting the adult eggnog channel from what it looks like." Acquiring a cocoa from the Kiosk, Heather grins to the attendant before she lugs her hefty bags back over towards the bell ringer. She gives the person the cup of cocoa and smils, "There, -how- happy holidays. Keep up the good work, k?" Yep, midwestern girl in the big city... though she looks over the Santa's head and spies an ad on the wall, sighing and rolling her eyes. Great... leave it to Victoria's Secret to plaster that one, the one she hates in the little red and fuzzy lingerie and the Santa hat she's -currently- wearing, all over the place. She does her best to retreat before someone bugs her about it, but then she almost bumps into the drunken carolers. "Oh, excuse me." she mutters. The Last Son of Krypton chuckles, "Well, I know they're just trying to bump sales but I do believe in the spirit of Christmas." he says over the comm. When the drunken elves are mentioned he says quietly, "coming back around.." and then a moment later, "There we go..I got eyes on 'em, Arrow. Oh wait, I recognize that girl.." he says now of Heather, "..probably from downtown or something." he says, failing to see the image plastered on the building opposite his view. "Canary - you zeroed on this, too?" Leaning over just a bit, Dinah winces when she notices the small group of elves who are not behaving as well as they probably should be while out in public. Not quite 'drunk and disorderly' but damnit if it isn't getting close. "I see them. I'll get down on street level and see what they're up to." Not that she will escape notice dressed the way that she is but at least she'll be able to make sure they won't get too out of hand. Her timing sucks, however. Just as she reaches the fire ecape those elves start with the trouble. One bumps into Heather in his rush to get to the Santa and the money while the other two start really singing it up, causing a ruckus as a diversion. And if one were really observant they'd notice that despite how those elves reek of booze and are behaving... they are one hundred and ten percent sober. "Yeah, but Santa really is a socialist," Green Arrow mutters under his breath with a smile, but then snaps two as Canary goes to head down. "I've got you covered, Pretty Bird." He is pulling an arrow even as the elves start causing trouble. "Well, looks like the elves will have to be put on the naughty list. Trying to get a shot." As the head elf bumps into Heather, Green Arrow cannot fire as they are too close so turns and fires a bola arrow towards one of the singing elves feet. Talk about little warning bells. In her training, Heather learned to pick up on things that are little signs. The sobriety of the apparently drunken elves registers to her. She doesn't realize what it is that registers... but her hackles are up, so to speak. The one that bumps into her... -apparently- causes her to drop the bags in the hand on that side, and she reaches for the guy's shoulder, "Hey. Hold up a sec." she remarks. Her grip is quite firm, but she's restraining herself to be sure. Dinah and Ollie might even notice that her posture has changed... more readiness than simply cheer entering her body language. The Man of Steel starts to descend, "Looks like the girl might be trained, I'll try and keep an eye on her. Nice shot. Canary, I've got your back." coming down to an altitude where he can swoop in quickly if needed. The bola'd elf goes down like a felled reindeer who is tranqed by one of those Mutual of Omaha nature hosts, struggling to get himself freed while his buddy wheels about to try and figure out what happened. The first guy, the one who was running for the money, glares at Heather. "Dolly, you better let me go or I'm going to bet the ever living hell out of you. And I do not care if you're a chick..." And to prove his point he swings, fist aimed for Heather's face. As things go from bad to absolute worse Dinah hurries and scales the fire escape, taking the rungs two or three at a time until her feet hit the ground. "Sitrep," she calls for as she is out of position thanks to being about twenty feet in an alley. "One of the back up is down, and his buddy is trying to find me. Stupid crook doesn't know to look up," Green Arrow laughs as he pulls another arrow from his quiver. "The lead guy is too close to the lady for me to get a clean shot just yet. Like Supes said, she looks like she may know a thing or two. Granted, I can't hear them from here." Ever heard of Krav Maga? Well, Heather's betting this goon hasn't at the very least. She sees the motion, the incoming attack, and the other bags drop to the sidewalk as she whips her free hand up and blocks the blow by punching the wrist upwards to deflect it. Then she's stepping in close... trying to use her movement to put the guy off balance before she grabs the same wrist she just deflected, twists and pulls the arm over her shoulder and hip in a classic throw.. retaining her grip on the wrist afterwards. "You were saying?" she asks as she stands there over the guy, her eyes flickering towards the guy's companions... only now does she notice the bolas on the one guy's ankles and she actually pauses to ask, "What the hell?" The one trying to take out Heather is surprised at her aptitude and is blocked easily but he doesn't give up. He has some training under his belt as well, albeit not in the form the model has learned, and he flows easily from kick to punch and everything else. People watch and some even video this via their phones including the Santa who is thinking about all the money he might be able to make if he sells it. Some charitable jolly old man, huh? Superman's still doing his thing, keeping tabs on who is where and what's happening, a task easy for him as he has the eye-in-the-sky view. Dinah is able to get out of the alley but stops short for a second when she assesses just what she can do. It isn't long before she's got it figured out and the second guy - the one helping his friend get untangled - is swiftly ran to. She doesn't dare to sing since there are too many people milling around but she does the next best thing and levels a kick right for the guy's tender bits. Sorry for any sympathy pangs that might cause, guys. The one trying to take out Heather is surprised at her aptitude and is blocked easily but he doesn't give up. He has some training under his belt as well, albeit not in the form the model has learned, and he flows easily from kick to punch and everything else. The throw does happen, however, and sends him onto his back, the wind knocked out of him. People watch and some even video this via their phones including the Santa who is thinking about all the money he might be able to make if he sells it. Some charitable jolly old man, huh? "Ouch, Canary. Right in the Mommy Daddy Buttons." She can hear Green Arrow wince through the phone. "I know he is a dirty rotten scoundrel, but somethings just aren't cricket." He is laughing though as he surveys the crowd. "Don't think these folks were smart enough to keep anyone back as a follow up though. Still trying to spot how they were planning their quick get away." "It's Christmas you goon." mutters Heather. "Bah Humbug is -not- allowed." and as she says that, she twists the wrist a bit, intending to apply enough pressure to really make it hurt... maybe even fracture it. But then she steps back and says, "Word of advice, stay down." she gestures over at the other guy being kicked by Canary. "I have a feeling -she- might be a little less gentle than me." And she just smiles serenely then, and it's almost like there oughta be a halo appearing over her head as innocent as that smile looks... though odds are nobody's buying it. Such a quick fight, when it comes down to it. Not the epic kind of battle a hero writes home about. But that doesn't matter. The important thing is that there will be one less robbery happening and heck. Who knows? This just might be what it takes to kill the thieves' little ring entirely. The guy who just got kicked in the balls crumbles to the ground and whimpers, the bola-tangled one gets more and more ensnared the more he moves and the last does as Heather suggests and just lays there. Black Canary grins lopsidedly as she waves, her tone wry. "You can tell me about how that shouldn't be allowed when we get back to HQ, Arrow," to whomever she's talking to; they are unable to be heard which makes it look like she's talking to herself. "Hey," she turns to look at Heather, now. "Good job... oh. Would you mind calling the police, please?" "Uh huh," comes the mutterings over the comm from Green Arrow. He is still looking along the parked cars and oncoming traffic. "Hold that thought, Canary. I've got a cargo van coming along with traffic. Maroon in color. I spotted them starting to slide the side door open before they spotted their elves tasting concrete. Can't get a plate number yet." "Huh? Oh right." offers Heather with a bit of a grin. She apparently enjoyed the chance to cut loose. Though now she's standing like right in front of that embarrassing ad of hers. She reaches down and pulls out her cellphone before dialing 911. "Some nice moves of your own there." she offers, "Not everyone can pull off those stockings, but it works for you." she adds. Leave it to her to make fashion comments about costumes. "Hello, 911? Yeah, I'm at . Looks like you may want to send a collection team. Some hero types just busted up an attempt to steal Santa's kettles.." There's a pause and she adds, "Well, Salvation Army kettles... seriously. I'll wait here.... and stay on the line." She smiles then at Black Canary again and shrugs. The van speeds up to the curb only to then speed right off again after the driver sees that his buddies have been caught. Even with how fast they bail Green Arrow should have zero problems getting the license plate number and the make and model of the vehicle. The ad is seen by Dinah who blinks but has the good grace not to mention it, Heather left alone about the unfortunate taste in scanties she's wearing for it. "Where did you learn how to fight," she asks, keeping her voice down a bit so she won't talk over any instructions the dispatcher might try to give. "And more importantly, are you alright?" Green Arrow follows the van as it passes, trying to look nonchalant. As it hits the accelerator, he fires off an arrow whose thunk in the roof is missed by the squeal of tires. "Tagged 'em, your worshipfulness. We can track the van down to home base and make a clean sweep of these little Wet Bandits." "Huh?" asks Heather, "Oh, hold on a sec." she says, hitting the mute button on her phone. "What?" She asks, but before Canary can repeat herself, the words that were asked of her sink in and she chuckles with a shrug, "I made a friend with an ex Mossad agent a couple years back. As for me? I wouldn't worry if I'm alright. Just worry about that guy's Daddybags, yeesh.. that was a helluva kick there." she offers before stepping forward and holding a hand out, "Heather Danielson." she remarks before unmuting the phone, "Yes yes, I'm still here. Oh... Heather. Heather Danielson. I live in New York, but was just in your fine city shopping and... oh right, no problem, I'll wait here." And she gives a plaintive look to Canary. The van disappears into the evening but thankfully Arrow's trick works and the arrow stays in place. Now it's just a matter of tracking it, and the van along with the bad guys who will eventually be caught. Something causes Carnary to roll her eyes a bit and then look over her shoulder as if expecting someone to be there, her expression bemused. "Worshipfulness? Really, Arrow? How about you cut out the smart-alecness and come join me and our civilian hero, hmmm?" The earpiece is tapped to turn it off and then taken out, that little device she now has in her palm eyed with dislike before it's pocketed. "I'm called Black Canary. It's nice to meet you." At Heather's look she can't help but to cover a smile. After all that, sirens are heard, and the operator says something else. Heather repeats, "I'm.. not.. going anywhere. There's a Black Canary here to make sure I'm following the rules. But my battery is dying. Gotta go!" And she presses the hangup button with a bit of a blush. "Man, they're so pushy even when you're doing the -right- thing." she mutters. "Nice t'meetcha Ms. Canary." Black Canary looks up and to the side as she blushes a bit, her expression sheepish for some reason or another. Whatever has her looking embarrassed passes and she turns again, this time when the sirens are noticed. "About time," she grumbles, a little bit put out. For how much action had gone down here one'd think that someone would have thought to call the police but apparently no one but Heather thought to do anything but gawk. Sighing, she lets the cops come in. "I hope you don't mind giving a statement," she says with a light shrug. "Eh, it is what it is. Statements are something I'm familiar with. In my lines of work, you're either on display, or on 'DISPLAY'." Yes, she emphasizes the word that second time, and it's obvious that it is basically in all capitals when she says it. "You were awesome though. Think I can get an autograph?" she asks with a bit of a blush. There you go, role reversal, the celebrity, asking the costumed superhero for an autograph. An autograph. Really? Not everyday this happens but Canary takes it in stride and the autograph is signed. "There you go. Even made it out to you personally." It reads 'Merry Christmas, Heather: Thanks for the assist. Black Canary'. All written in a flowy script that is very feminine. Just in time too as one of the police officers - an older man who lives up to the very idea of Irish cop complete with hair that is mostly red but shot through with gray at the temples - approaches them, asking for their recount. Giving a -very- thorough account of the event... one that most civilians wouldn't be able to give. Details about how the guys moved, who did what and where and when... Heather proves that she is capable of remarkable situational awareness. She pulls out a card from a pocket and offers it to the cop after giving her statement. "I live in New York, but can get down here any time you might need to talk to me." The card is... well, it's a business card, where the front reads: Arm Candy Personal Security. . . that might explain -some- of the training, but this woman puts herself on the line for others already? Funny, doesn't seem her style. The details are carefully written down and the card is taken although the name of Heather's business does get the cop to raise a brow slightly. Just when he thought that he'd seen it all but even after being on the force for over twenty-five years he still comes across stuff that surprises him. Canary is also asked for a statement and then the cops are off, the three would-be robbers cuffed and brought along. "That was fun, huh?" Remembering her coms unit, it's fetched from the pocket it had been dropped into, put back into her ear and turned on again, all within a few seconds. "The guys have been arrested and are being brought in and... heck. Arrow, tell me you haven't found a fountain or something to fall in or something..." God, Dinah sounded so much like an exasperated mother then. "I hate to do this but I should go, Heather. Was nice meeting you." Smirking, Heather recognizes the signs of a good leader worrying about her people. "Go, I think... that I can manage. I didn't even break a nail in all that." And then she turns to grab her hefty bags and heads to the curb, "TAXI!" she calls out. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs